Promise
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: The bastard just stares at him, just like he's been doing for years and Ed's so frustrated he decides fuck it. If the bastard's seriously not going to say anything, Ed obviously has to. RoyEd


A/N: I haven't written anything in ages and even if I have, it's been total shit. But I'm actually happy with his one and it was totally worth staying up til 3am.

Promise

"You've been like a son to me."  
Ed snorts a bit but Al seems very pleased with what Roy Mustang just said to him.  
"Thank you for everything, Colonel," Al says, smiling and Ed can't help but smile too.

He knows it will take a while to get used to seeing Al smiling for real, not just hearing it from his voice that echoes in the armor. He has his body back. And seeing that every day, seeing how he enjoys every breath… well, it means Ed doesn't really care that they couldn't get _his_ body back. He has two arms, he has two legs. Al has his body. And that's more than enough.

Al exchanges a few more words with the Colonel until he gets on the train ahead and Ed glances at Mustang.

"Don't you fucking say that to me or I swear I'll kick your ass," Ed murmurs.  
"And why's that?" The Colonel asks and Ed can't stand that familiar calm expression on his face, the one that never tells anything, leaving Ed only guessing what's going on in his mind.  
"You know why."

Ed knows he does. It might have taken him a long time to realize but he's not an idiot. He knew there was _something_… right from the start. And he's sick of pretending it's not there when it clearly _is_. The bastard just stares at him, just like he's been doing for years and Ed's so frustrated he decides _fuck it_. If the bastard's seriously not going to say anything, Ed obviously has to.

"I'm totally cool with you thinking Al's like a son to you or something. But you know it's not like that when it comes to me."  
"You're right. I would never think of you like that. If I were to have a son, he would be nothing like you… foul-mouthed, short-tempered pipsqueak who– "  
"Shut it, asshole!"

Shit, Ed thinks when he sees Roy's smirk. The bastard knows exactly how to act, what to say to keep Ed distracted. Ed won't fall into that, not this time.

"It would be really fucking inappropriate for you to say I'm like your son."  
"Why so?" Roy asks and for a second Ed sees a small shift in his expression, making him almost look like he's a little scared of what Ed's about to say. Ed kind of hopes he is.

"Because you look at me like you're promising to fuck me so hard and long that I won't walk for a week," Ed says quietly because they're on the train station and there are people around but he says it loud enough for Roy to hear. Ed smirks when he sees the look on Roy's face, for once Ed has managed to make him completely speechless.

Roy clears his throat. "I – " but that's all he manages to say. Damn, it feels _good_ to see how lost in that situation he is. A part of Ed just wants to get on the train and leave him there like that but he has been gathering courage for _years_ and he knows that when he comes back from Resembool, everything might just be like before. So he inhales quickly and just says it before he has time to hesitate any longer.

"And you know… it's kind of disappointing that you never actually fulfill that promise."  
It _is_. Disappointing and oh so frustrating. Ed has no idea how many times he had dreamed about it, wanted it, fantasized it, needed it…

It looks almost comical how Roy's eye brows raise up even higher. Ed has never seen him like this, and it's extremely entertaining. Why the hell hasn't he done this ages ago? He knows Roy's used to being the one in control of situations, especially when it's between them. The change feels great.

But he has no time to enjoy watching Roy being completely lost because the train lets out the familiar whistle. "You know, I'm not in the military anymore- " Ed says, being pretty sure that it's the reason why Roy has been holding back the whole time. " - And I still owe you 520 cenz. But you know what? You owe it to me that you fulfill that promise already. And I won't pay you back before you do that."

Roy stares, swallows and finally he says: "Well, I guess there's no helping to it then. I really want to get those cenz back, after all…"

Ed feels a shiver in his spine because Roy's eyes are very dark, they are tracing up and down Ed's body and the tone of his voice is implying more than enough. Ed has become familiar with the tension between them but at that moment it's so overwhelming that the urge to skip the train and drag Roy somewhere and let him fuck Ed's brain out is huge but he stops himself because… well, he has waited for so long. He can wait for a few weeks more. Besides, now they both know it's going to happen so Ed's pretty sure waiting will make it even more intense.

Ed gets on the train and turns around to look at Roy.  
"So… I'll let you know when I get back."  
"You'd better," Roy answers and as the train starts moving, Ed sees how the familiar smirk finds its way back on Roy's face. And right then Ed _knows_ it's going to be worth the wait.


End file.
